sunsetbayfandomcom-20200214-history
Carleigh O'Connor
|death cause = |nationality = Irish American |occupation = Student, Harvard University |residence = Cambridge, Massachusetts |family = O'Connor |parents = Patrick O'Connor (father) Colleen O'Connor (mother) |siblings = Callum O'Connor (brother) |spouse = |romances = Cristian Bradford (kissed; 2011) Julian Willis (flirtation; 2011) |children = |grandchildren = |grandparents = |aunts/uncles = Sheamus O'Connor (paternal great uncle) |nieces/nephews = |cousins = Shioban Fitzpatrick (paternal cousin) Ronan Fitzpatrick (paternal cousin) |relatives = |friends = Liam Vanderbilt Zach Parker Cristian Bradford Theo Monahan |enemies = Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt Tessa Wakefield Julian Willis }}Caroline "Carleigh" O'Connor is a fictional character formerly residing the in fictional town of Sunset Bay. She is written by Xander Ryan and has been portrayed by actress Ashley Benson in 2011, and again in 2012 upon the character's return. Characterization Carleigh is an articulate, intelligent, beautiful young woman. She's a straight-A student who works hard to make a decent life for herself. She's a bit unlucky in love, and his the track record to prove it. Her warm personality has hardened a bit as a result of events. Her physical appearance has changed as well, as she now wears darker colors and darker make-up. History 'Pre-Sunset Bay' Carleigh grew up in Boston, Massachusetts before moving to town. 'Sunset Bay' In the fall of 2010, Carleigh O'Connor moved to Sunset Bay to be closer to her brother Callum. Their father, Patrick, had taken a job position overseas, which relocated him and his wife. Carleigh choose to move to Sunset Bay to be with her brother and Uncle Sheamus, rather than move with her parents. She enrolled for what was her senior year at Sunset Bay High School and became friends with Tessa Wakefield and Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt. Upon meeting Julian Willis, it was pretty much love at first sight. But unfortunately, fate—or Tenley—had other plans. After Carleigh ended her friendship with Tenley upon finding out she'd slept with her brother, Callum, Carleigh's social life became the target of Tenley’s revenge. Striking where it’d hurt most, Tenley seduced Julian on the morning of the now infamous Saturday detention, and broadcasted the act to the entire school over the building's intercom. Upset by the situation, Carleigh foolishly kissed Cristian Bradford, the boyfriend of other best-friend Tessa. Both agreeing the kiss meant nothing and was a mistake, Cris and Carleigh vowed to keep it a secret. It was shortly thereafter that she met Liam Vanderbilt, the older step-brother of Tenley. Initially wanting nothing to do with him, Carleigh saw an opportunity to make Julian jealous and declared that Liam was her new boyfriend. Though Liam played along with the scheme, Carleigh pushed him away just as soon as Julian was out of sight. But Carleigh's distaste of Liam wouldn't last forever. One summer night in 2011, Carleigh took a shortcut home through the forest preserve. It was there she encountered a menacing individual, who had very impure intentions towards the helpless Carleigh. Cue the knight in shining armor: Liam arrived just in the nick of time to save Carleigh form an unspeakable act. The two began to grow close after that. But remember that secret she and Cristian shared? Well, it stayed a secret, but only until prom night. Initially not intending to go, Carleigh was urged to by her friend Theo Monahan. Unbeknownst to her, he and Julian had concocted a plan for Julian to show how sorry he was to Carleigh and admit his true feelings to her. Unfortunately for all involved, things rarely go as planned. Upon seeing Julian at prom, Carleigh was on the verge of forgiving him, until the news of his latest dalliance was spread via text message. Being blackmailed by Tenley, Julian had done it again, only this time, with Tessa Wakefield. 'Current Storyline' After the events of prom night, Carleigh made the decision to leave town and start anew in Massachusetts where she would attend Harvard University (after a few strings were pulled on behalf of the Vanderbilt name, of course) alongside Liam. Category:Current Characters